


Happy Birthday!

by day6isworthit



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Smut, park sungjin smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 17:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18451688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/day6isworthit/pseuds/day6isworthit
Summary: It's Sungjin's birthday, what do I get him?





	Happy Birthday!

**Author's Note:**

> I've posted this without edits so please bear with me. 😭

“Happy Birthday dear Sungjin, Happy Birthday to you.” 

Everybody clapped and hollered as we watched Sungjin blow the candles on his birthday cake, smiling like a five year old child. We were in a small restaurant in the outskirts of Busan, on this very very very chilly day in January. Sungjin wanted to come home this year to celebrate with close friends and family. Good thing management actually allowed the boys to have the weekend to themselves; which also means, I get to have my Sungjin this weekend for myself. Really, it’s a win-win situation. 

“Thank you everyone for being here, I appreciate all of you for coming.” He said looking like he was about to cry. He acts all strong and mighty around others, but in reality he’s the same sweet boy I fell in love with as a kid. 

“Time for presents!” Jae exclaimed, immediately bringing out a black box with a poorly-tied red and green ribbon on top, probably left overs from Christmas. “Here, this one’s from all of us.” 

“Thanks guys, you didn’t have to get me anything,” he said as he reached out for the box across the table, eager to see what’s inside. See? A baby, Sungjin is a baby. But he’s my baby. 

“A vacuum cleaner? You got me a vacuum cleaner for my birthday?” He asked looking at the boys who were doubling themselves in laughter. This was probably Wonpil’s idea, I’m almost sure of it. If not, Brian’s. 

“Well you always nag us about how dirty the dorm is; so instead of nagging us, we got you a vacuum so you could clean,” Brian said with a beaming smile, looking proud as hell with the gift they got him. 

“Thank you, I guess?” Sungjin said running his hand through his hair, and damn that made me feel things.

“Oh come on hyung, it’s a great gift. Plus it’s a handheld vacuum, and it’s the latest model too. We got it on sale.” Wonpil said laughing. 

“Here babe, here’s my gift.” I said handing him a small box, cutely wrapped in blue with an intricate silver ribbon on top. It looked way more elegant than the boys’ wrapping and I pride myself of it. 

“You got me something too?” He said turning towards me, grinning, his eyes glistening with joy. 

“It’s not that grand, nothing can beat the boys’ vacuum. They win at this year’s gift, I can give them that.” I said with a pout, while Jae screamed in victory. Yes, folks, for the past couple of years I’ve been competing with them when it comes to Sungjin’s birthday present. Last year, the boys got him a new battery-operated shaver since he badly needed a new one. But, I scored him some tickets to see his favorite baseball team. So yes, I won last year. 

“You got him a tie?” Dowoon asked, “That’s all you got him this year? Noona, you’re losing your touch, you’re running out of ideas aren’t you?” 

“I was busy since Christmas, I forgot his birthday was coming up,“ I said and faced Sungjin, who was sitting beside me, “I’m sorry babe, I really forgot to get you something this year.”

“It’s fine no worries; I actually wanted a new one, so thank you,” He said and kissed me on the cheeks. 

At around 10 in the evening, we all decided to go home and call it a night, since the boys will be driving back to Seoul early in the morning. They need their beauty rest. Sungjin’s parents were kind enough to let the rest of us crash in their home, so as soon as we got home the boys retreated into their shared bedroom. While I, followed Sungjin in his. 

“So Sungjin, are you ready for your real birthday present?” I said as I closed the door behind me, the sound of the lock so loud in his quiet room. He stopped in his tracks, immediately tensing up, his muscles contracting. He slowly turned around and looked at me, his eyes looking at me like I said something foreign to him. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Do you really think, I’d let the boys win this year? I can’t have my streak broken, babe. I’m really competitive you know,” I said as I walked towards him, running my hands across his jawline. “I really did forget to buy you a gift though; but I’m creative, your gift doesn’t always have to be something material now is it?”

“What do you have in mind?” He said, his breath hitching as I grabbed a handful of his hair in my fist, as I trailed kisses down his neck.

“You’ll find out in a few minutes, let’s be patient okay babe?” I said pulling away from him with a smirk, as I started to strip my clothes off, revealing a new set of lingerie that I got last week. Specifically for this night. 

“Holy shit, is that new?” He said upon noticing, his eyes memorizing every part of my body, making me wetter than I already am. 

“Why yes of course, this is gift number 2. I got this last week, knew you’d like it.” 

“Damn babe, you look so good in black underwear. And wow, it’s lace.” He said smiling at me. “Oh my God, it’s see-through?” Walking closer to me, examining the fabric of my bra. 

“All for you, my love.” I said with a smile.

“I love you so much.” He said kissing me fully on the mouth, his lips in a rush, his tongue in a battle with mine. But now’s not the right time for kissing. We got lots to do and a long night ahead of us.

“I love you too Sungjin, Happy Birthday! Now, gift number 3.” I said pulling away from him.

“There’s more?” 

“Yes, now go sit down on that chair. Take of your clothes.” 

“What?” 

“Are you going to question everything I say tonight or do you want to get gift number 3?”

“Gift number 3 please,” He said, and after he neatly folded his clothes and placed it inside the laundry basket, he finally sat down on the chair. I swear the neat freak in him jumps out in the most obscure moments, but I love him for it.

I walked towards him slowly, taking my sweet time, giving him a full show of my body. I can see his dick twitching, long and hard, ready for me. Yum. I sat down on his lap, his hands lacing around my hips, as I covered his eyes with a Bang sleep mask. Yes, it’s the sleep mask they sold at one of their concerts, I’m using their own merch tonight since it’s readily available. Sue me. 

“What are you gonna do?” He said in a whisper. 

“You’ll see...oh wait, you can’t.” I said laughing at my own remark, and immediately got down to business. And I mean literally, because as soon as I made sure he can’t see anything, I got down on him. 

I took his dick in my hands, stroking him slowly. Licking the precum that was leaking down his shaft. It took me a couple of seconds for my mouth to adjust because the damn man was too big for his own good. Sungjin held my head in his hands, guiding me as I bobbed my head up and down on him. I can hear his breath slowly becoming more ragged as I upped my pace. 

“Babe I’m close,” He said in between his moans and calling out my name. 

“Don’t hold back, no one’s stopping you tonight. I’m all yours.” I said. 

“Can I come inside your mouth?” He asked.

I didn’t even have time to respond because by the next second, hot liquid filled my mouth. I swallowed of course, like the badass that I am, finishing him off like a pro. 

“That felt so good, thank you love.” He said reaching out to me blindly. 

“I’m not done with you,” I said as I licked my lips, ridding it of his cum. “I’m going to tie you up now. You can’t use your hands this time, babe. I’m going to devour you tonight.” I said in his ear.

And in that moment, I swear, I heard Sungjin take the biggest gulp.

“Are you ready?” I said after I tied his hands behind him with the tie I bought him. I bought that tie not for this purpose but it’s useful so yay. 

“For you, always.” 

I sat on his lap again but this time, I’m completely naked. I eased myself down on him, my walls adjusting to his size. It’s been a few weeks since we last had sex and good Lord I missed this. 

I ran my hands up and down his torso, feeling his body tense up against my touch. I can see his face contort in frustration, I know he’s having a hard time not being able to touch me. 

"Babe please, I really want to touch you now. Untie me, I'm begging."

"Patience young one, you'll get to touch me soon," I said removing the mask covering his eyes. I wanted to see him look at me with that hungry eyes of his that makes me wet all the damn time, no matter the time and place. He looks at me in a way that I know is only meant for me, and I'm all for it. I leaned down and kissed him hard, as I tried my best to match my pace with his thrusts.

"Sungjin faster..."

"Well if you untie me, I'd be doing a better job in fucking you. I can only do so much with my hands behind my back, you know." 

"Ugh fine," I said giving in to him, finally untying him free. He didn't waste a second though, because as soon as I freed him, he picked me up and threw me on the bed. 

"Thank you for gift number 3, babe, but it's time to give back. Now, let's finish what you started." And with that, he pushed himself inside me, hard. 

He had his right hand pin my arms above my head, while the other was playing with my breasts. He leaned down and sucked on my other nipple, making it tingle with the flicks of his tongue. I swear to god his tongue is the most sinful part of his body and he fucking knows how to use it to his advantage. 

Damn you Park Sungjin. 

"I'm close...fuck," I said in between breaths, "I'm almost there babe, faster." 

"I'm gonna cum too...together?" He said as he looked me in the eye. 

I felt him shake on top of me, as we both released at the same time. It took us both a few seconds before we finished riding our highs. 

He collapsed on top of me, before rolling on his side and crashing me into a hug. "Best. Gift. Ever. You definitely won this year." He said smiling at me, kissing me on the forehead. 

"Can't wait to tell the boys." I beamed.

"With your moans so loud like that? I'm pretty sure they know they lost. Let's go to sleep?" 

"Oh, we're not going for round 2?"  
"You wanna?" 

"When have I ever said no to you?"

"Round 2 it is." He said as he got up and spread my legs in front of him. 

And the rest is history.


End file.
